Question: To visit his grandmother, Ishaan takes a bike 10.62 kilometers and a horse 3.39 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 36.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ishaan's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ishaan travels 14.01 kilometers in total.